


Lopsided

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Bucky hates seeing you upset, so he gets crafty.





	Lopsided

“Noooo! How could you?! I LOVED YOU!” Bucky could hear your shouts all the way in his room, making his stomach knot. On his way to check on you, he wondered what were you talking about; Who did you love? What did he do? Whoever he was, he was going to kill him for upsetting you. 

“Y/N?!” he frantically tapped on your bedroom door. “It’s Bucky, are you ok?” The door opened, making his heart ache at seeing the sad look on your face. 

“Hey,” you sighed. “What’s up, Buck?” 

“I heard you yelling. What’s with the pout?” 

You cringed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so loud. It’s just this stupid elephant I wanted.” 

Bucky’s brows furrowed. “I’m sorry, did you say ‘elephant’?” 

“Yeah.” You pulled at the hem of your shirt, not making eye contact with him. “I found this really cute crocheted elephant online I wanted to buy.” 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, glad it wasn’t some guy you were upset over. You looked up him in confusion at his chipper tone, making him blush. “Can I see it?” 

“Uh, ok.” You stepped aside to let him in, and led him to your laptop. On the screen, were a bunch of pictures of an adorable stuffed baby elephant. 

“So, why can’t you get one?” he inquired. It’s not like you weren’t paid, so he didn’t see a problem. 

“Look,” you pointed at some of the other pictures. “see the cat standing near the yarn, and laying in the bin next to the other projects?” 

Bucky took a closer look, still not understanding the issue. “I see it. It’s cute.” 

“It’s precious!” you agreed. “But I’m allergic to cats. That’s why I can’t buy one.” 

“Ohhh. Can’t you find someone else who makes them?” he offered helpfully. 

“I’ve looked through lots of sellers, and nine times out of ten, I find a picture with their fur babies too close to the material for comfort,” you sighed, falling back onto your bed dramatically. “Not that it really matters. I doubt any of them change clothes when they make their stuff anyway.” 

“Damn, I’m sorry to hear that.” He approached your bed cautiously and took a seat beside you, waiting to see if you’d react. 

“Oh well,” you looked over at him with a sad smile. “Maybe my next mission will mend my broken heart.” 

“Alright, come on,” Happy you didn’t pull away, Bucky chuckled nervously at the move he was about to make. “What do ya say we go get some ice cream to jump start your recovery? My treat.” 

“Yay!” You flung yourself off the bed and took hold of his hand. “I can feel the fissures knitting back together already!” 

Bucky was a grinning, blushing mess as you led him out of the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bucky saw you off, wishing you the best of luck on your mission. Once you’d left, he began to search for an elephant made by someone who didn’t have pets, or at least didn’t let their pet near the yarn. He gave up looking for a seller after a few days, but found a lot of videos and diagrams explaining how to make things. 

“It doesn’t look too hard,” he mused. 

Making his decision, he printed out a picture of the original elephant you wanted and headed out to a craft store. There, a few ladies were only too happy to help him. They offered suggestions on yarn, and even told him which hook would work best for the one he chose. Back at the tower, he settled himself in front of his computer, materials in hand, and started the first video. 

As it turned out, it was a lot  more difficult than he thought. The head came out lumpy, and there was a spot on the side where he accidentally skipped a stitch. He unraveled it and tried again, but it was only slightly better. Assuming he could shape it properly with stuffing, he left it. The body was proving to be much easier, but he hit a snag when a large knot came out of the skein. It took him nearly two hours to untangle it, and decided he’d had enough for the day. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It wasn’t as clean as the one you wanted, but Bucky worked hard on it and hoped it was good enough. He placed the animal on your bed, knowing that’d be the first place you’d head when you returned. Hearing the elevator approach your floor, he hid in Wanda’s room, directly across the hall from yours. 

Listening as you shuffled to your door, he held his breath for complete silence. 

“Oh my god!” he heard you yell, followed by a loud thud. 

Worried what the noise was, he rushed out of his hiding spot and found your door open. He peeked inside, finding your bag in the middle of the floor, and you clutching the toy to your chest. “Do you like it?” 

You turned to find a nervous Bucky standing at your door. “I love it! Did you make this?” 

He nodded shyly. “I’ve been calling it Loppy, ‘cause it’s lopsided. Sorry about that. You can call it whatever you want, though!” he added quickly. 

“‘Loppy’ is perfect. _He’s_ perfect.” You placed Loppy down on the bed and pulled Bucky into a hug. “Thank you!” 

“It’s nothin’,” he bashfully dismissed. “You were just so sad…Anyway, did it mend your broken heart?” he teased. 

“No, but _you_ did.” You chuckled when he blushed and wrapped an arm around his. “Wanna get some dinner? My treat this time.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened. “Do you mean, like a- a date?” he tried not to sound too hopeful. 

“Depends. If I say yes, what would you say?” You nudged him, smiling, giving him his answer. 

“I’d say thank goodness,” he grinned. “I’ve been too much of a coward to ask.” 

The admission was unexpected, bringing a short burst of laughter from you. “Well then, I say thank goodness for sweet guys like you.” You kissed his cheek, making him giggle softly. “Come on, I’m starving.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I find grown ass men who giggle absolutely adorable. Also, I desperately wish I could draw Bucky looking all frustrated untangling yarn. *fans self*


End file.
